Fic sin título
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: El rating estará sujeto a cambios. El primer capitulo es una pequeña introduccion así que no esperen mucho, lean las advertencias al principio y disfruten si les parece...


Nombre: ~ TODAVÍA NO SE ME OCURRE UN TÍTULO ~  
Escrito por: Linnda  
Fecha de inicio: 25 de agosto del 2002  
Advertencias: AU. (Alterne Universe) No tiene nada que ver con la historia original de Digimon y solo son los personajes actuando como yo quiero (definitivamente fuera de su carácter) Todavía no se como va a terminar y probablemente contenga parejas Yaoi más adelante y tal vez situaciones de muerte. Digimon y todos los personajes son una marca registrada de alguna organización japonesa y no me pertenece.  
  
  
~ * ~ LA HISTORIA SIN TÍTULO ~ * ~  
  
  
"Ahh por fin es viernes!!"  
  
"vives para este día verdad?" yo permanezco asintiendo con la cabeza por un largo tiempo hasta que Yolei me habla de nuevo "eres una tonta Kari" quizás me debería sentir ofendida, pero no puedo evitarlo, siempre me siento feliz cuando estoy con mi mejor amiga.  
  
"eso no es cierto" le respondo con voz infantil y Yolei se vuelve a reír, creo que es por eso que me gusta estar con ella todo el tiempo, ella siempre se está alegre y enérgica y muy pocas cosas la hacen sentir preocupación, y lo mejor de todos es que su energía es contagiosa.  
  
  
Yolei y yo seguimos caminando al la salida más cercana de la escuela, que no es exactamente una salida sino la entrada/salida de autos, pero es que ya no puedo esperar más para llegar a mi casa. Yolei siempre tiene algo que contar, eso se debe a que trabaja en un salón de belleza y ahí se entera de muchas cosas interesantes. Se que eso es chisme pero es perfecto para no hacerme pensar en cosas que no debo. Esta vez me iba contando sobre nuevos tratamientos para el cabello "yo quiero pintármelo permanentemente lila" anunció. Cierto vivimos en épocas tan modernas, y eso ya es posible, ella se encargó de explicarme todo el proceso pero yo no entendí la mayoría de las palabras que usó, así que solo respondí a lo que entendía.  
  
"¿por que lila? si ya se que es tu color favorito pero, porque quieres cambiar tu cabello, yo creo que se ve bien así."  
  
"err, Kari mi el color de mi cabello ni siquiera está bien definido, está entre gris, plateado y verde y..."  
  
"... y tu siempre dices que parece moho con canas que se brilla en el sol, pero a mi me gusta!!" Yolei se sonroja un poco por mi comentario.  
  
"dime si tu pudieras pintarte el cabello de que color sería? sabes que es hipotético porque nunca te dejaría que hicieras algo en esa hermosa cabellera" yo observo una parte de mi cabello que cae por enfrente, es de color castaño claro. Yolei adora mi cabello, y siempre me regala productos para hacerlo más largo, más fuerte y más brillantes, a cambio de eso ella siempre se encarga de peinarlo para cualquier evento especial, como cuando mi hermano venga de visita hoy viernes. Yolei ha estado pensando como arreglarlo toda la semana y ha practicado con pelucas y maniquíes diferentes estilos y luego me los muestra a mi.  
  
  
Si he de ser sincera ya siento pesada mi cabeza, el cabello me llega a la altura de los codos y de no ser porque a mi hermano también le gusta, hace tiempo que hubiera destruido esta melena. "negro" respondí sin pensar  
  
"uh?"  
  
"perdón quise decir rosa claro, por supuesto, pero es que estaba viendo el color de un carro y se me salió sin pensar..."  
  
"rosa eh? el rosa te quedaría bien" si, yo creo lo mismo, el rosa es para mi y el negro simplemente no encaja... "Kari? Hikari estas ahí" que extraño siento como si hubiera tenido los ojos cerrados porque no había notado que Yolei está parada frente a mí,  
  
  
"porque te paraste Yolei?"  
  
"de que estas hablando? Tu fuiste la que dejó de caminar, menos mal que me di cuenta de que ya no ibas caminando junto a mi" uh? me detuve? pero cuando? "¿que te pasó Kari? en que estabas pensando?" en lo perfecta que es mi vida.  
  
"en nada importante" le respondí y le saqué la vuelta para seguir caminando pero Yolei no me siguió... "que estas esperando Yolei, tenemos que arreglarnos para ir a recibir a mi hermano" me volteo para ver donde dejé a Yolei y está conversando con un chico "Yolei..."  
  
"si no es mucha molestia, podrías prestarme tus apuntes de la clase del martes?" le pregunta un joven de cabello rubio. Ughh, estabamos por salir de la escuela, pero me regreso para estar junto a mi amiga.  
  
  
Yolei también es muy inteligentes, vaya que tengo suerte de que es mi mejor amiga, ella también me ayuda con las cosas de la escuela que no entiendo, eso no significa que soy una tonta si entiendo la mayoría de lo que nos enseñan pero de vez en cuando, en especial álgebra y química, tengo que pedirle ayuda.  
  
"¿eres Takeru Takaishi verdad?" el chico asiente una vez. Takeru... porque me suena?  
  
"Takeru!! Tk Takaishi!! Juegas basketbol cierto!" el sonríe y vuelve a asentir con su cabeza.  
  
  
Yolei abre su mochila en busca de su cuaderno de notas mientras comienza a platicar con el. Tk Takaishi famoso en la escuela por ser el jugador estrella de nuestra selección de basketbol, no se mucho de el solo que los dos años que lleva en el equipo nuestra escuela ha ganado primer lugar a nivel estatal, y este es su ultimo año en la preparatoria. También es mi ultimo año, con suerte y el próximo año estaré estudiando medicina en la misma escuela que mi hermano.  
  
  
"Tk! Que estas haciendo? Ya vamonos!!" Tk levanta la vista y voltea a ver a quien lo llama, aunque yo ya los había encontrado primero. Bloqueando la entrada del estacionamiento estaba un automóvil plateado y dos chicos iban dentro de el, un muchacho de cabello azul oscuro iba manejando y en el asiento de copiloto iban unos pies, porque el resto del cuerpo salía por la ventana, el fue quien le habló a Tk.  
  
"Ya voy Davis, espérate un poco" el chico tenía cabello café rojizo, corto y puntiagudo, fue por eso que no me costó trabajo reconocerlo. Davis Motomiya el jugado numero uno del equipo de fútbol. Bueno tiene sentido que ellos dos se conozcan pero quien es el otro chico que va en el auto con ellos? trae el uniforme de otra escuela, una particular creo.  
  
  
Davis había comenzado a gritar obscenidades al chico rubio que lo estaba haciendo esperar, lo que desesperó a Yolei que se apresuró a darle el cuaderno para que se fuera. Tk lo recibió agradecido y se disculpo por el comportamiento de su amigo luego corrió a subirse en la parte trasera del automóvil mientras se podía escuchar que Davis seguía gritando por encima del ruido del motor acelerando. Eso fue extraño.  
  
"Eso fue extraño" comentó Yolei  
  
"me leíste la mente" le respondí y salimos por fin de la escuela.  
  
*********  
  
Se que no parece una gran propuesta o algo original pero es algo que me dieron ganas de escribir y definitivamente continuar... ~_~' 


End file.
